Happy Halloween
by BraceYourselvesForImpact
Summary: NaruXMai:: SPR gives Mai a special surprise on Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Halloween**_

**_-_**

Mai sighed contently into her tea cup as she stared out of the window. She bet it felt nice and cool outside with the sudden change of temperature.

Halloween would be coming up in a few days, though it was kind of upsetting when your friends all have plans and you're stuck at work fixing tea for your narcissistic boss.

Mai wished she could go trick-or-treating like she did when she was little, but times change. She was 'too old' to go trick-or-treating, now. Really, if anyone should be asking random people at their door steps for candy, then, in her opinion, it should be the older kids who know what they're doing so if they get molested by some 40 year-old man, they could beat him into a bloody pulp and call the cops…

Right?

But nowadays, they world is filled with more violence. Parents see that letting their children go out on one of the creepiest nights of the year asking people for candy is a mistake and that they should have a guardian with them.

Poor Mai had never had the privilege of going trick-or-treating with parents. But now she has a family–SPR.

Maybe she could invite everyone over so they could watch all of the good old classics like _Carrie_ and _Amityville Horror_?

Just then, our good friend Takigawa decided to stop by, poking his head into the office. "Oh, Mai! I was just looking for you!"

"Where else could you look for me, Bou-san?"

The monk chuckled at his 'little sister's' bluntness as he closed the door behind him. Leave it to Mai to tell it how it is. "Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything on Halloween. If have job at six, so if you want to come hear us play…"

Mai's face lit up like a Christmas tree–

"Of course! But…I have work. Naru's keeping me captive until seven."

–And then deflated like a balloon.

Takigawa smiled. "Don't worry; I'll persuade Naru to let you have some time off."

An uncertain look crossed the girl's face, but only for a second. "Okay, just make sure you come back alive."

"Don't have to tell me twice. I wouldn't want to miss spending Halloween with you, now would I?"

"Right!"

-

Mai licked her burnt finger gently. Stupid kettle. Stupid Naru. Stupid tea.

Why does he need to have ten cups of tea a day, anyway? Mai concluded that she would never understand her boss, and that she would never try.

She glanced at Naru's office door silently from the kitchenette. It was awfully quiet in there. She was worried for Bou-san. Maybe he'd go missing and she'd find his head in one of her boss's desk drawers? A real eventful Halloween that would be.

Mai finally picked up the tray, carefully balancing the cups as she opened his door. "Uh, your tea, Naru," she said, trying to control her shaky voice. Bou-san was hunched over Naru's desk, who was leaning pleasantly back in his chair.

Glaring at the monk, Naru motioned him towards the door. Takigawa left without a word, only a smile towards Mai.

The said girl almost shivered in fear of the aura Naru was giving off.

"So," her boss casually started, "you want off early on Halloween, do you?"

Mai noticed the seemingly predatory stare he was giving her. "Well," her voice trailed off, afraid that he was going to go sporadic on her.

Naru nodded for her to go on. He couldn't help but smile. She looked like a kid who was caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

"Yeah, I mean, Halloween is like a holiday. I at least deserve to get an early let off, right? You're always so uptight; maybe we should all take off and rest…"

"Uptight, you say? Well, maybe I'll take your advice. Why don't you call everyone up and tell them to take Halloween off," his smile broadened. Mai looked as if she was under cardiac arrest.

The girl worriedly took a few steps back, unsure of whether or not she was dreaming. "W–What?"

"Well, I guess if you won't do it, than I will?"

"N–No! I'll do it…" Mai said nervously, having already made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Mai?" Naru started again, making sure to catch his assistant's attention. "Will you go get me some more tea please? Thank you."

But before he could thank her, Mai was already out the door. And to tell the truth, she really didn't want to go back in.

Bou-san, who was lying on the old SPR couch, jumped with a start at the sound of Naru's office door being slammed closed.

"I'm scared," Mai said, latching on to the monk's shirt and shaking him as if there were no tomorrow (which for Mai was quite possible).

Takigawa stared at her with a confused face until he couldn't help but grin. "So, he let you off early? Good for you–"

"No, he let everyone off."

Insert shocked monk.

"For the entire day."

Insert very shocked monk.

"And…"

What more could there possibly be?

"He said please and thank you."

Takigawa fell off of the couch. "What?!"

Mai nodded at the latest gossip. "Seriously. And he even offered to call everyone and tell them _himself_!"

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all."

"I know, right?"

"_Mai. Tea. Now!_" Mai heard her boss yell from within the confines of his room.

-

Mai smiled breaking into a fit of cheers the moment she found Takigawa backstage. "You were awesome, Bou-san!"

Her brotherly figure looked down at her as he started to pack up his equipment. He smiled as well, patting her on the head. "Thanks. I could see you cheering in the crowd."

"I know! I made sure I screamed extra loud for you," she replied.

This had to be one of her best Halloweens yet! Only she didn't get to spend it with the rest of her 'family'. And Naru…

"Well, Mai, I should probably bring you back home. It's getting late."

"Okay," she laughed, trying not to show her sadness. She was never a fan of a public display of depression. She also wasn't a big fan of people worrying over her, which seemed to happen quite a lot.

-

"Come on, Mai; bear with me, will ya?" Takigawa frowned glancing towards the half asleep girl, then back at the road. He had to make sure not to hit any of those pesky trick-or-treaters.

"I'm not carrying you out of this car, you hear me?"

"Yeah," she mumbled back, not caring whether he heard her or not. She was exhausted after that concert. Her throat was hoarse, too.

Takigawa parked outside of her apartment. "Come on, Mai!"

"Ah," she sighed, ramming her head into the car's window. Bou-san huffed in frustration. _Women_.

"Fine," he said. Walking around the front of the car, Takigawa opened her door and supported her weight on his shoulder. It was only 8:30 P.M. and she looked like a zombie come back for revenge.

After a moment of silence, the monk attempted to begin a conversation. "You got any scary movies?"

The brunette suddenly became a lot livelier. "Of course, you want to watch some?"

"Sure," he laughed as she was revived from her moment of the living dead. Girls were so mood swingy.

"I'll run ahead and unlock the door!" And without another word she zoomed up the stairs, allowing Takigawa to take his time.

"Hmm," Mai hummed as she searched in her bottomless pit (purse) for her keys, but soon realized she didn't need them.

The door was already unlocked.

Panic had overcome her and she contemplated on going inside. A robber? It was possible. It had happened to the person's apartment below hers, after all.

She flipped the light switch and found that nothing was awry. Everything was just how she left it except her…entertainment center?

She warily crept over to the open drawer. Why would someone want to steal her movies? Looking closer, she wondered what movies they had stolen, noticing that, in fact, two of her movies were gone.

"Wha–?"

"Boo," said an eerie voice from behind her.

Mai's heart stopped for the briefest second.

"_AHHHH!_"

Muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she was pulled into someone's chest. The person behind her attempted to calm her down. Spasms wracked Mai's body and she withheld tears until she finally broke from her kidnapper's grasp. Turning around, she lifted her arm to slap her assaulter only to find that the person's whose arms were wrapped around her was who she least expected to be visiting her in the middle of the night.

"Naru?"

Said predator took Mai's hand and brought it down to her side. "N–Naru, what on earth are you doing here?" Mai gasped, shocked.

Naru smirked. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween. I brought you a gift."

"A gift?" the stunned girl just blushed. What could he possible have gotten her? But before this thought could fully register in her head, John, Masako, Ayako, and even Lin popped out from behind her couch.

Mai choked back tears. "Guys?"

Ayako grinned ecstatically and held up Mai's missing DVDs. "Which one do you ant to watch first?"

"_Carrie_ or _Amityville Horror_?" Takigawa said appearing in the doorway to the apartment. Mai smiled widely.

Suddenly a disturbing thought came to Mai. "But…How did you guys get in here in the first place?"

Naru took _Carrie_, putting it in the DVD player. He turned around and threw her a malicious grin. "The world may never know…"

-

**Pi-chan's Note: So, was it a total disgrace of a Halloween fanfic, or what? I still haven't figured out what I'm going to be. Any suggestions? Maybe I should be one of the psychotic chicks from Battle Royale? That would be nice…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy **_**2009**_** Halloween!**_

-

Mai was proud of herself. Although she was too old to be tricker-treating out in the street amongst kids, she could always dress up anyway. Her school had a special Halloween assembly that day anyway, so it would be a waste to take it off just before work. Her costume was nice and comfortable, anyway.

After her long mental debate, she opened the doors of the office slowly, peeking in to see if anyone was inside. The realization that the sun was setting hit her as she noticed the slowly darkening room. The only light on was Naru's, which was weird because Lin's light was always on, as well.

Maybe he went out to scare little kids?

The image of Lin dressed as Frankenstein haunted her memory for a bit. Mai chuckled to herself silently. He'd never do that…

Mai sat on the couch after hanging her jacket onto the coat rack and throwing her backpack onto the floor. She didn't want to have to go in Naru's room unless he called on her. That place was creepy enough as it was with the freezing temperature he constantly turned the thermostat to. It was always really dark in there even when the lights were on, too. But all of the paperwork she had been given to file over the weekend was already finished, and she really had nothing to do…

She had waited all year for this day and of course it would turn out super boring.

May God smite her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the opening and closing of Naru's office door. Turning her head around almost so fast she thought she might get whiplash, Mai bounced up from the couch, he heart ready to leap out of her chest.

"It's just you, Naru," she said with relief, holding her hand over her heart as if to suppress its rapid beating.

Her boss raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. "Who did you expect?"

Why was she being so jumpy lately? It frustrated Mai to no end. "I don't know," she replied truthfully, "someone…_not_ you?"

Rolling his eyes at her strangeness, Naru plopped onto the couch next to where she was previously sitting. He rubbed his temples. For a guy as smart as him, you'd think he'd know the definition of sleep, but the dark circles under his eyes show that such a normal thing is not a nightly ritual for him. He certainly did look scary enough to go tricker-treating without a costume, though…

"You tired?" Mai's inquiry went unanswered by the stubborn man who massaged his temples in aggravation.

She frowned. "You don't have to take it out on me. Geez," she sighed in exasperation, adjusting her hat backwards as she fell back onto the couch.

"I'm not taking it out on you," came his frustrated reply.

"Well, it sure seems like it, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-answer-you."

Naru sighed, not really up for an argument.

"Here," she said suddenly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I'll give you a massage."

Before Naru could even reject her, she hopped over the back of the couch, placing her hands forcefully onto his shoulders. He turned around to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Just let me do it this once…I promise you'll feel better, okay?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, letting the girl begin kneading his back slowly. As she leaned over him he could smell her soft strawberry shampoo and the fresh scent of soap. It was a good thing she couldn't see his hot cheeks, or he'd never live it down.

Naru closed his eyes tightly as Mai grunted in an attempt to rub harder.

This wasn't right…he couldn't be letting her do this!

But Naru couldn't stop his brown-haired assistant. He was just too tired, though he hated to admit it. Slowly, his eyes began to close. Everything got darker and darker, until they shut completely. He took in the feel of Mai's gentle fingers upon his back, the smell of her hair, the sensation of her breath on his neck…

He jerked up, standing before he could get too tired.

"That's enough," he said in a business-like tone, a scowl written across his face.

"But," she paused, her hands dropping to her sides. "It didn't feel good?"

Her totally innocent facial expression made him sigh. "No, Mai…I–"

She frowned. "I was just trying to help, you know…"

"I know…"

'…_but you're my assistant.'_

Why did the one person he like have to be so impossible to reach? It overjoyed him to know that she liked him, too, but…she was his assistant for God's sake!

Mai sighed, taking her hat off and fanning herself. Naru had felt it, too, like it was suddenly so hot. She shook her head a few times to rid herself of hat-hair and then ran her fingers through the messy bird's nest. "Look, if you don't like it–"

Taking his small assistant by the arms, Naru leaned over the back of the couch, sealing her mouth with his.

Mai couldn't say or do anything due to the overwhelming shock. She didn't even notice his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. He leaned nearer and the girl gripped onto his sleeves, unable to think about what she was doing as she began returning his kiss.

When Naru finally decided that air was a necessity, he pulled away, but he still couldn't contain himself. Soon after their lips parted, he attacked her neck with soft and brief kisses, pulling away her shirt collar so that he could gain access to more.

"Na…ru–" her breath hitched in her throat as her boss's teeth nibbled on her skin. "No…what if Lin comes…"

"I sent him home for the day," he said between kisses.

"But," she started, but was interrupted by his lips again.

Why was he doing this? What was suddenly with him? Here they are, kissing like there's no tomorrow, but was Mai the only one who thought it wrong? Although she was thoroughly enjoying every second of this, Mai gently pushed away, ending their moment.

"What?" Naru said impatiently, a frown gracing his lips. "You didn't like it?" he mocked.

"No, but I–Naru, this is wrong! What if someone…you know…finds out?" Mai inquired, looking away, her face burning with shame.

Naru sighed, "Let them think what they want to. I don't care."

Mai's eye suddenly burned with tears. She couldn't tell whether he actually liked her or if he was just being a regular teenage boy. What if he was just teasing her? "Stop it," she commanded, covering her face to stop the tears from falling.

"No," he said, forcing her to remove her hands. His lips landed gently onto hers.

"Well," he sighed. "You should get going. I'll give you the day off, Ash Ketchum…"

The girl looked up confused, then glanced down to see her wrinkled, black T-shirt hanging off of her shoulder (revealing her bra strap), her jeans hung loosely from her hips, and the Pokémon hat that she wore for the day, discarded somewhere on the floor.

Blushing, she covered herself.

"Naru's a pervert!"

-

I'm on crack! Not really, but you'd think, right? This was a pleasure to write. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Halloween 2010**_

"What are you supposed to be?"

Mai jolted at the surprise question. She grabbed at the fabric of her hospital gown and sighed in relief as she realized that it was just her narcissistic boss, Naru. She looked up at him and smiled at his questioning gaze, looking back down at herself.

"Can't you tell? I'm a dead hospital patient," she said, indicating to the loosely tied hospital gown she sported and the stream of fake blood traveling from her jaw line to her collarbone.

"Why?" his inquiry hit her so suddenly that she couldn't find an adequate answer to his question.

"W–Well," Mai started, flustered, "Besides, it's Halloween! Why do I need a reason?" She huffed and began filing again, pretending to ignore the look he was giving her (and disregarded the very obvious blush present on her cheeks).

Naru then did a very un-Naru-like thing. He trailed his finger along the neckline of the gown the bow that tied it in the back. His eyes were clouded over. To Mai it looked as if he were in a daze of some sort. "You're not going out tonight, tough, right?" he asked, his voice husky. "You're too old for that."

Mai could feel the phantom whisper of his breath against her exposed skin. She shivered. "I'm trying to file, Naru. Stop interrupting me," the brunette mumbled under her breath, reaching behind her and swatting his hand away in nonchalance.

Naru chuckled, slamming his hand down on the file she was about to start working on. Mai froze and tensed at his actions, noting that his presence was giving off a very bad aura. She turned to look at him only to realize he had trapped her between himself and the desk in front of her. With a gulp she began to address him, "C–Can I get you something, Naru?"

"You tell me," he said. A smile pulled harder on his lips.

At that moment Mai was very tempted to reply with 'a life,' but she knew that if she did, she'd get it from Naru. So the assistant held herself back and just threw him an insecure smile. "U–Um, I'm not really…sure?"

Once again, Naru's fingers traveled back to her gown, playing with the hem of the sleeve this time. Hot blush rose in Mai's cheeks and she instinctively flinched under her boss' heavy gaze. She lowered her head.

"Where'd you get the costume, patient Mai?"

Mai almost melted into a pile of goop as he whispered into her ear, looking over her shoulder to get a better look at the back of the garment."A–Ayako lent it to me for today…"

"I see," he nodded, turning her back around in his arms and inspecting it. His eyes narrowed, "literally."

"What?" Mai inquired and attempted to face him again, but Naru's iron grip on her arms stopped her from doing so. "What do you mean literally, Naru?"

"I can see your shorts. Not to mention your bra."

"W–What?" she cried, instantaneously scurrying to hide her bra. She didn't care much that her shorts because that's basically how Naru saw her every night before she headed off to bed. "But how, I–I tied it myself in the mirror earlier! You shouldn't be able to see it."

The narcissist laughed under his breath and smiled. "Well, you did a sloppy job. I'll re-tie it." It wasn't much of an offer because, although Mai rejected, Naru gave a swift tug on the string which soon fell limp.

He tied them as he said he would, no playing around, no embarrassing funny-business (and for that, Mai was thankful. Lin was just in the other room!); Naru made sure that they wouldn't slip. He couldn't have his assistant showing off her body to other men after all.

"Make sure not to flaunt that sort of thing in front of others," he warned with a smile, although it was more of a threat in Mai's eyes.

"Now, tea."

…

Later that evening:

Mai gave herself a good pat on the back for a hard day's work. It was time to get ready for bed and get out of this breezy hospital gown! As she reached behind herself to untie the bows Naru had graciously (forcefully) tied for her, she gave a firm tug, surprised when the gown didn't slip off right away like she had expected it to.

She pulled at the string once more, frowning when the ribbon stayed the same. She sighed.

"NARU!"

Meanwhile, Naru marked his place in the book he was reading and gave a small smirk. "I was wondering when she'd call."

* * *

Just something short I'd decided to write (Which I did, in like, an hour, so forgive me for the weird pointlessness. If there are any errors or typos, they're purely my fault. Please forgive me)!

By the way, Mai's outfit is (or was, depending on when you read this) my Halloween costume: a dead hospital patient. I forced my friend's dad who's a surgeon to get me one. I'm going to look super sexy. ;)

Haha! I hope you liked it.


End file.
